


Rosa Roja

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chandler!Harry Potter, Eventual Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: Chandler!Harry heard his teenage customers talking about a love ritual that should be done at night, this involves someone they like for they will appear in that person's dream and converse with them. Harry is once again intrigued by this.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Rosa Roja

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I just thought of this, this was supposed to be the microfic that I was planning to post on my Tumblr (@chartreuserpent) as part of drarrymicrofics December 2020 prompt "candle" but I decided to not post this and just post another one instead.
> 
> I'm not really good at this so I hope y''all would understand that this is kinda lame >3<

The chimes of Harry's candle shop clinks as a group of teenagers shyly walked around the shop, browsing into Harry's candle collections. Harry smiled at one of the teenagers who sneaked a glance at him, the girl just bowed slightly at him and turned around on her friends to browse on the items once again. Harry knew what the girls are looking for, they are in the three wicked candles sections. Where mostly all of Harry's aesthetically pleasing collections were.

It is the third time that Harry saw a group of girls in his shop browsing in that section, and what amazingly unbelievable was they always buy the same thing. Harry's product "Rosa Roja", it is a special rose carved candles with a rosy aroma, it also contains rose petals mixed in the wax. Harry doesn't find that item of his amusing, of course, he's amused by his items and products but he can't tell what's so special about that candle. He restocked it the third time this week because an army of girls bought all of them in one go or some would buy more than one candle.

Harry wanted to ask the girls but he's quite shy to do so, he doesn't want the teenagers to think of him as a weird old man who's being nosy in girls' business. Harry was snapped out of his monologues when the girls came to the counter to pay for their chosen products. Some of them are holding scented candles and some are essential oils, but all of them are also holding the rose-shaped carved candle.

But what Harry piqued interest is not in their purchases but in their conversation. "So, the ritual just goes like that. You'll face the mirror with this candle in hand and then wait for your reflection to change into someone you like. You can have a conversation with them like normal, but the catch is, they will only see you in their dream." one of the girls explained.

Harry's eyebrows slightly furrowed at what he just heard. He silently took a packaging to wrap the girls' purchases but his mind is on the girls' topic.

"So, what if I confessed to him? Would he remember that the morning after that?"

"Well yeah, also it is rumored that this specific candle boosts your confidence and luck, so the chances of you not getting rejected is high."

"Interesting!" the girls exclaimed, they took their purchases and thanked Harry before exiting the shop, the chimes clinked once again. The chandler just nodded at them and looked at his product, he's sure it is not enchanted because he's the one who created those candles.

He found the teenage girls' conversation weird and not quite believable, but there's something inside of him that's pushing him to do the said ritual to try it out. He also wants to see someone and confesses o them if ever the said ritual was true. But Harry, considering his age was too ashamed to admit that he's interested in teenage girls' stuff.

He pushed the thought in his head but the conversation earlier just keeps on repeating on Harry's head like vinyl on a record player. He tried to contain himself from doing so but later that night he found himself sneaking one of his products into his room, lighting it as he stands at the mirror, with the Rosa Roja in his hand. He stared nervously at his reflection in the mirror, he saw his reflection, messy hair, and flushed cheeks, he chuckled at his reflection but was startled as his mirror acts strange. Not long after a minute or two, the mirror became blurry a bit but then reveals a pale, blond man standing in the mirror while crossing his arms. His eyes staring intently at Potter but his face is weirded out.

Harry stared at him in awe and muttered a silent "Woah" to himself. He instinctively messed his hair and looks back at the guy in the mirror with flushed-cheeks and lips parted in amusement.

"You look quite dashing," Harry said, as he saw the guy in his nightgown. The guy raised his eyebrows but smirked later on.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

**✧✧✧**

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco greeted Harry with a furrowed brows, Harry didn’t turn to look at him but just look at him in the mirror. Harry didn’t say anything but continued to stare at their reflections in the mirror. “How odd that I’d be seeing you in my dreams,” the blond said, crossing his arms. The raven-haired raises the candle in his hand and placed it beside the mirror before sitting down.

“Okay, so I know I’m too crazy to do this, and merlin, I don’t know why I even tried doing this. So uhm, I-I like you, for a long time now,” the raven-haired said in front of the mirror while looking at the blond’s reflection. The blond widens his eyes at the sudden confession, but later on, smirks.

“Go on,” Draco said letting the raven-haired to continue, “So, I heard from the teenage girls in my shop earlier, that if I look at my mirror for a minute or so with a candle in my hand. I’ll see someone I like, and the girls said that the person who’s holding the candle should confess to that person in the mirror.” the raven-haired said with flushed cheeks, as if embarrassed that he’s eavesdropping in his customers’ conversation earlier in his candle shop.

“And you tried it?” Draco said with a wide smirk plastered on his thin lips, Harry nodded but didn’t say anything, still embarrassed that he tried the “love ritual”. Amazingly it worked, but he’s a grown-ass man for Pete's sake. That is what he thought. “How stupid of you, though I’m a little happy to hear about your confession,” Draco said with a flushed cheek, avoiding Harry’s gaze after those words escaped his lips.

“Y-your happy? D-does this m-mean I have a chance?” The latter asked, stuttering in his words. Draco turned to him, wide eyes, and his pale cheeks are now tinted with a bright shade of red. “A-assume what you want! I didn’t say anything like that,” the blond said, acting tough.

“Oh, then I’ll accept that as a yes, Malfoy,” Harry said in an obviously delighted tone, smiling widely at the blond’s reflection. The blond feels like he lost in this “argument” and huffed at the latter and rolled his eyes. “T-then, court me, idiot. I-in case you and your idiot arse don’t know, I’m a romantic type of person.” Draco stated, avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“And, when I say romantic, not like this. I don’t appreciate you ruining my beautiful sleep and randomly confessing to me because the teenage girl from your shop says so,” Draco spat, now looking at the raven-haired sternly. Harry swears he felt himself shiver at the sight of the blond guy giving him a death glare.

“Y-yeah, sorry, I just thought it wouldn’t work,” Harry mumbled under his breathe letting his head low, his lips cracking into a wide grin. He can feel his heart thumping wildly inside his chest because of pure joy and excitement.

“Okay, Potter, will now let me sleep? I want my sleep back you know, having you in my dreams feels like a nightmare,” the blond said sassily, Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and an obvious problematic face. “What now, Potter? I swear I can feel something by that gaze, don’t tell me.” Draco threatened Harry, but Harry just smiled at him sheepishly while scratching his head.

“Th-that’s the problem, I... don’t know how to stop this,” Harry said quietly, he glances at the mirror and saw Draco fuming with eyebrows furrowed more together and cheeks redder than before. “What the, I swear to merlin Potter! You big idiot! I really could kill you right now, this is pure torture!” the blond rumbles angrily, stomping his feet and crossing his arms like a child.

Harry just laugh at the blond and stares at him lovingly, the blond continues on nagging him and calling him names, but he could care less. He could watch this blond guy for a day without getting tired. And in the end, their magical meeting in one’s dreams was ended by the candle being put out on its own. That’s how the ritual end, you’ll have to blow the candle to escape the dream. 

Harry seems to know this but just pretended to be dumb in front of a certain blond. He just hopes the blond won’t know about the little... the secret of his and his Rosa Roja.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Don't be shy to interact with me ✧( ु•⌄• )◞


End file.
